


side effects

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom jinjin [9]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad Ending, Top Kim Myungjun | MJ, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Why Did I Write This?, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: Jinwoo has a habit of staying up really late and waking up late. Myungjun and Eunwoo try to break that habit only to realize something much worse is going on in his brain.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: bottom jinjin [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	side effects

**Author's Note:**

> This does not represent Myungjun and Eunwoo at all, they are really sweet people IRL, this is just fan fiction.

I was tired, it was five in the morning, I haven't slept since eight am since we had a schedule today, and the night before that, I went to bed at six am. I'm ready to drop dead at any point when I feel a slap on my ass making me jump and let out a tiny squeak. I turn around my hand about to slap the shit out of this bitch when I see Eunwoo and Myungjun staring at me with a smirk. "what the fuck" I say annoyed that they interrupted me and my internal monologue. "Baby if you don't pack your stuff right now we will slap your ass ten times as hard," Myungjun speaks up

"Okay, what the fuck" I say when I feel a much harder slap on my ass, I yelp, scrambling to get my stuff from the room. My boyfriend always told me they were going to do something like this, but I forgot about it. When I finally get my stuff altogether, I expected to be walking out the door with them by my side, but no, as I walk to the door Eunwoo lifts me and carries me bridal style. "you know I'm too heavy to carry-" "you've been skipping meals haven't you" Eunwoo says. My eyes fall from him to the floor. I've done it they hate me now. Eunwoo puts me down, "Hyung and I are going to talk, don't leave the room". he says before leaving the room with Myungjun. 

I wait for what feels like an eternity, But I don't really want them to come back, remembering what they said when something like this happened before. It was a repeat of this situation, except they told me, that if I were to do this again, they would break up with me due to the stress of me on their backs at all times. The other members except Sanha agreed with them, saying they were too busy for having another person on their backs. And it hurt, it hurt that only Sanha had understood me, only because he himself struggled with depression. 

They walk back in, and I have to stop myself from breaking into tears right then and there. "we're done with you, Eunwoo's schedules are too full to babysit you and I can't handle the stress." Myungjun says. I watch as they sigh waiting for a response. I knew this would happen, but why do I feel as if my life has just fallen apart right in front of me? I knew the end was nearing to our relationship, why can't I see the future without them? I drop to the floor, barely even a thud was heard as I break down crying. "I'm sorry we can't wait for you until three o'clock every morning, I'm sorry we can't deal with your pathetic ass, we can't live only for you, we need to be just me and Eunwoo, maybe if you get better we will think about it, but I really doubt it," Myungju says, I hear the door open and slam shut. I cry until I run out of tears until I hear the elevator stop at our floor. I get up and run to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror, I look like a mess, my face was swollen, my eyes watery, my hair ruffled. 

I clean myself up a bit and walk to the practice room. they all stare at me, I stare at the floor, not wanting to match their pitiful gazes. "lets get started" I say trying to calm down the incoming panic attack. "cry baby" I hear Myungjun mutter under his breath. We start practice, Usual I find enjoyment in dancing, why do I feel like every move is taking so much effort? I feel dizzy, when is the last time I ate? probably a week ago. Thankfully I know the dance by heart by now. I can feel Sanha's worried gaze, but that doesn't help the whole in my heart. They were my everything, they were my reason to live, they were what kept me going, but I ruined it all. I feel a tear slip from my eyes, no I can't cry here, not in front of my members. 

It's been a week, I haven't ate anything, and I've barely had the energy to drink water. This is it, I have no use to the group anymore. They probably lied about me to the members, that's why they've been avoiding me. my battle scars lay on my wrist delicately, It's been a week without them, and every day is getting worse. the fans and company found out about our past relationship and out of the three of us, only I am suspended from promotions. But I see why who would want a stupid useless leader like me? 

It's been two weeks, they are talking about kicking me out of the group. I haven't eaten in four weeks, the longest I've gone. and this is it. I'm at the roof, I called my members or my past members to the roof. I'm sitting on the railing, tears falling. Two weeks without them, and I am going to be dead. two weeks and this is my final breath. "what do you want?" Eunwoo said breaking me from my thoughts, "have you found a replacement leader?" I reply not looking at them "yes, why?" Sanha asked fear hidden in the cracks of his voice. "then this is goodbye, I love you all, take care of yourselves!" I say taking a breath and leaping to be free. "HYUNG" I hear Sanha yell before hitting the ground. 

\------

"That's the story behind your name." Rocky spoke to his child. Rocky and Sanha had gotten someone to become a surrogate for them. They were telling the story behind their child Jinwoo's name. "you are honoring my first ever loves name by simply existing." Sanha spoke tears in his eyes as rocky held him tight.


End file.
